1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to anchorage and to support devices for shutters to be used to protect openings in a building.
2. Description of the Related Art
A number of devices have been designed in the past to provide some degree of protection for the openings in a building. However, most of them require rather elaborate changes in the structure of the opening and/or the peripheral area surrounding the opening to be protected.
The closest reference known to applicant corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,384,436 issued to Green in 1983. However, said reference differs from the present invention wherein the former requires the brackets to be welded to the ironwork protecting the opening with the consequent aesthetic detraction. Therefore, Green's patented invention requires the previous installation of ironwork in the opening being protected.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.